After all of this time
by EmberXMystery
Summary: Keith has left to join the Blades of Marmora. Lance misses seeing Keith around and Keith misses Lance. After Pidge is captured by the Galra, Lance devises a plan to get Keith to come back to the team, but Keith gets injured in the process of saving Pidge.
1. Flashbacks

Lance-

I heard a loud crash from inside the Galra ship.

I turned my head so abruptly that I swung away from the outside of Red.

My eyes grew wide as I stared into the large ship. Through the bay doors and the windows, I could see smoke and fiery explosions.

 _Nooo!_ I thought frantically.

Keith was in there.

He was NOT allowed to die after he had just returned.

I couldn't be the one responsible for his death.

I flew as fast as my jet pack could carry me through space, dodging the debris the whole while.

I was looking for _any_ sign of red armor anywhere, but it was hard to see. My vision had begun to blur with tears.

 _There_.

I saw a small flash of red through the landing bay doors before more debris passed in front of my view.

I flew as quickly as I could but it felt like I was moving through molasses.

Suddenly, I felt a gentle nudge behind me. I turned to find Red there. Red wanted to help me.

I grabbed onto his left ear and he took off, slamming through the bay doors.

There was no gravity but due to the force-field set up by the bay doors, the air was breathable.

I noticed Keith was drifting through the air, seemingly unconscious.

He had no helmet on; his stupid mullet hung loosely through the air. His armor was blackened with soot and his arms hung limp at his sides.

Without a second thought, I used Red as a launch platform and raced toward Keith.

The closer I got, the worse he looked.

I couldn't even tell if he was breathing.

 _Please. Please, Keith, you can't die. Not before I was… I was able to tell you…_

* * *

-Nine vargas prior-

Keith-

I lay staring at the words on the page of the book in my hands, not really reading.

I was too tired.

My Blades of Marmora suit was still sooty and I was still covered in sweat from the mission we had returned from maybe twenty minutes prior.

We had lost another good soldier.

I knew that we couldn't keep losing men, but I couldn't seem to stop myself from being impulsive and either saving someone, or getting them killed. I couldn't seem to be cautious.

With a sigh, I put the book down and flopped onto my bed.

It was funny how similar the Blades' rooms and the Castle's were. The only major difference was that the Blades preferred purples and blacks while the Alteans liked blues and whites.

I was still struck sometimes by how much I missed the group. I hadn't thought I would ever miss such an odd team. But they had become my family- something I wasn't used to having.

I missed them all, Allura's kindness, Hunk's sweet innocence, Pidge's brain and wit, Shiro's calm acceptance, Coran's goofy lighthearted stories...

But most of all, I missed Lance. Stupid, flirtatious, dim-witted, Lance.

I had thought it would be good for me to get away from Lance because he was LITERALLY the only thing I could think about.

At least, that's what it felt like.

I had thought that it would be best to remove myself from the situation. That's what I usually did when I didn't know what to do.

But now, I constantly thought of Lance. I missed hearing those stupid jokes, or teasing him… or just being around his uplifting personality.

Lance… made me feel, happy.

Mostly.

The only times he didn't, usually weren't purposeful nor his fault. Such as when Lance was flirting or when I felt really awful and depressed about my life, usually relating to my crush.

"Keith," a Blade— fully masked— opened my door.

I really hated when they did that. It made me feel like they might open the door when I was doing something awkward.

"What is it?" I said standing to face the Blade.

"There is a call being sent through."

"From whom?" I inquired.

"Somebody named Lance. One of the paladins."

I was out the door as soon as I heard Lance's name.

Adrenaline was coursing though my body. I had wanted to see Lance since I left the castle, but now I wasn't certain that I would be able to act reasonably when I saw him. Plus, he might not be calling for me, he could be calling about some important crisis.

But, maybe, just maybe, Lance missed me too and was calling to see me.

* * *

-Three vargas prior-

Lance-

"Guys, I've got this," Pidge cried through the coms on the lions. "Please, I will be the fastest. Just hold everything out here and I will dart in."

"Pidge, wait," Shiro cried as Pidge launched herself from her lion and darted into the Galra ship.

This one was small. Merely a transport, but supposedly, it had vital information about the next move the Galra would make.

From what I could tell, the drones were defending the ship as though it were carrying Zarkon himself.

The five of us, with the help of Coran form the castle, had been battling endless drones for who knew how long.

Honestly, if Pidge thought she could hack into the system quickly, which she probably could, then I was totally fine with that.

I was ready to get back to my room on the castle and be able to chill out.

Shiro, Hunk, and Allura were not as happy. They thought it was too risky to let Pidge go by herself.

"Come on guys," I said through the coms. "You heard her, let's hold off these drones."

"We have to protect the Green Lion," Allura said. "Hunk, can you defend it while Pidge gets into the system?"

"Sure thing," Hunk replied as he flew over to where Pidge had momentarily abandoned her lion.

"Lance," Shiro said, "you and I are going around to the other side of the ship; I want to try to stop that flow of drones."

"Sure thing, captain," I said as I pushed my lion forward.

It still amazed me how fast Red was. I couldn't help but miss Blue, and… Keith. Keith really had been the better pilot. I hadn't wanted him to leave then and I didn't now. But, there was nothing I could do.

I shot at Galra drones and drove through large quantities of them. I fought as hard as I could to keep the drones from escaping my line of sight.

"Okay," Pidge's voice cracked through the com, "I'm in. I just have to recalibra—Why, hello there!"

Something had changed in Pidge's direction and tone of choice.

I thought I heard the soft buzz of her Bayard being drawn.

"Pidge?" Shiro called out nervously.

Pidge didn't respond though. Instead, she continued talking to _someone_ else. I assumed that she had been found by a Galra guard and was trying to talk her way out of it.

"Hey guys?" I said, "We need to get in there to save Pidge. Stat."

"I'm already heading there," Hunk called though the com.

"No, Hunk," Allura said, "You need to protect the Green Lion. Plus, we can barely hold ourselves out here as it is."

"What are you saying, Allura?" I said, already knowing what was coming.

"We need to cut our losses, plan a rescue mission, and get out of here."

Pidge's voice called through the com, still sounding conversational but clearly meant for us. "Could you maybe come back later?"

There was a pause. I knew everyone was waiting for Shiro's call.

"Fine," he said reluctantly, "We _will_ come back for you, though, Pidge."

"Ah, well. If you must," Pidge answered, once again loud enough for us to be able to tell she was talking to us.

* * *

Note: More chapters to come. Probably soon.

Thanks to everyone who liked my last story and to those of you who reviewed/ favored it. That really motivates me to keep writing. And thanks for reading! I hope this intrigued you to want to read the next chapters.


	2. Through a Screen

-One varga later-

Lance-

We were exhausted. No one spoke much as we arrived back at the castle.

Shiro dashed off with Allura to start planning a rescue for Pidge. Hunk went off to the kitchen to bake something. And Coran was most likely cleaning or repairing something.

And I was left alone.

I knew that that wasn't abnormal.

That I was used to being alone.

But it still hurt to have no one I could trust to talk to.

I thought that maybe I would play the video game Pidge and I had bought, but that only made me think of Pidge.

I resigned myself to stand by a window, staring at the endless stars.

I felt useless. I wished I could have _done,_ something to save Pidge. I felt like maybe, if I had done _anything_ , we would have all of our paladins.

I knew that Shiro would just tell me that I was plenty useful and that there was no reason for me to worry, but I still couldn't help but think, maybe, he was just saying that to make me feel better.

I missed Keith. I had liked talking to him when he had been leader. He had been more honest. Not to say that Shiro wasn't honest, but he tried so hard not to hurt other's feelings, that he would sometimes dodge the truth.

I was feeling awful and alone. I needed to _do_ something else my self-loathing would increase.

Right now, I needed to find _some_ way to help Pidge, since I couldn't, (or hadn't) before.

"I have an idea!" I said as I burst through into the control room where Shiro and Allura were standing _very_ close to each other.

"Yes, Lance?" Allura asked, taking a suspicious step away from Shiro.

"Okay, hear me out. I know how brutal the Galra can be and without having possession of the Green Lion, I'm worried that… that maybe they would prefer to get rid of one of the paladins over using them as a hostage."

"I'm worried about that too," Shiro admitted.

"Well, I feel like we might have a better chance at saving Pidge if we could form Voltron," I continued, "plus, if we need… a replacement…"

"What are you saying Lance?" Allura inquired.

I sighed. I sincerely hoped that they wouldn't see my hidden desires in this request. "Either way, we need to act quickly. I was hoping that if we brought back our former paladin, maybe he could bond with the Green Lion temporarily, and… we could… save… Pidge…" I trailed off as I saw the looks of dismay and uncertainty on Allura and Shiro's faces.

"Lance," Shiro said calmly; comfortingly, "I know that you miss Keith, we all do, but he made his choice to join the Blades."

I swallowed. I couldn't say anything without my voice breaking.

Unexplainably, I felt extremely alone. I lowered my head and stared at the ground, refusing to meet their eyes.

"Plus," Allura added, "There is a very small likely hood that Keith would _bond_ with the Green Lion."

I found a deep fury inside of me. I raised my head, "Well, maybe, Keith could take Red. He was better at it anyway! Maybe I could just leave! I'm of no use anyway. I only hurt everyone around me."

I was stunned by my own words. I looked at the ground. I could feel the familiar sting of tears in my eyes. I would _not_ let them fall.

"Lance—" Shiro began before he was interrupted by Hunk walking in.

"Hey Guys! Dinner's ready! I already found Coran working on maintenance."

Bless, sweet Hunk.

He had come at the perfect time.

"Lance," Shiro said, sounding very much like a dad, as he and Allura started follow Lance to eat, "we will talk about this after we eat."

I nodded, refusing to look.

Hunk hung back to check on me, which, admittedly, was really sweet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, wiping my eyes on the sleeve of my jacket. Hunk was probably the one who understood me best, but he was so optimistic, that I never wanted to talk about all of my life problems to him. I would rather keep him happy and smiling for me.

And I think Hunk knew, and respected that.

"Okay," Hunk said. "You coming to eat?"

I smiled as I looked up at him, "Save me a bowl, or plate. I have something I need to do. Don't tell Shiro and Allura. Just… say—"

"I'll say you went to go train, or something, to get your mind off of Pidge," Hunk said nodding.

"Thank you."

"Anytime buddy."

* * *

Keith-

When I walked into the Blade's communication room, I noticed that no one was there.

Perfect.

The incoming video call was blinking so I pressed it, causing the projected screen to appear.

I hadn't realized how much I had missed Lance until I saw him.

He was smiling, albeit, nervously, but his beautiful ocean-blue eyes shone and his messy brown hair glinted in the faint light.

I was suddenly, oddly, concerned with how sooty my suit was and how awful I must look to Lance.

Nonetheless, Lance's whole face lit up. "Keith! I'm so happy to see you!"

"I'm happy to see you, too, Lance," I told him genuinely.

"How are things with the Blades right now?"

I didn't really want to think about them. I wanted to focus on Lance's life. But maybe Lance himself was trying to do the same thing? Trying to focus more on me than on his own problems?

No, that was ludicrous. Lance wouldn't _want_ to talk about my life. He was just being conversational.

"Right now, we just got back from a mission. We lost another good soldier. We haven't had the best success rates recently."

Lance nodded solemnly.

"Us too," he said quietly.

I sat down in a chair so that I could more comfortably talk to Lance. "What happened for you guys? Did you lose someone?" I was worried that one of the other Paladins or Coran had been hurt but at the same time, I was relieved that it wasn't Lance who had been hurt.

"Pidge was captured."

 _At least no one had died,_ I thought, though, I could hear the familiar pain in Lance's voice.

Were his eyes red? Had he been crying?

I knew that he would blame himself no matter what. I knew that Lance had low self-esteem when it comes to his worth in saving the galaxy.

I wanted nothing more than to jump through the holographic screen so that I could hug Lance. I understood depression and wished I could help him cope and feel appreciated.

Lance had hung his head down. "I- She was in a Galra ship when a guard found her. We had tried to save her, but we just left. I was the-the one who told her to try it. I c-caused this—"

"Lance," I was surprised by my own tone of warmth. "I don't know what happened, but from what I know of the Galra, I doubt you could have saved her. At least, not at the expense of the lions. Besides, I'm sure you will be able to get her back."

"That's the thing," Lance said nervously as he twisted his fingers together. "We still have the Green Lion with us and we think we might need Voltron."

"I don't understand," I said cautiously, not allowing myself to hope my suspicion was right.

Lance wouldn't meet my gaze through the hologram screen. "I was hoping you could try to bond with the Green Lion. At least until we get Pidge back."

I was touched by his idea. The thought of coming back to the castle sounded amazing. And Lance being the one to ask made me feel even more obliged to go. I didn't really want to be a paladin again; I wanted to keep working with the Blades. But I did want to see the other paladins and especially Lance. And if I could help rescue Pidge, that would be worth it.

I stared at him with his head bent downwards. I couldn't tell but… was there a hint of a blush on Lance's cheeks?

I felt a deepening warmth spread in my chest.

"Hmm," I breathed quietly. I didn't think that the Green Lion would take me, but I was okay with that as long as I got to see Lance. "Yeah, okay. I can try. I doubt it will work but I would be willing to try."

Lance let out an apparent breath he had been holding. "Thank you. Please come as soon as you can."

"I can head out now," I said. I wished that we could be one of those couples who drove or flew somewhere while sharing a blanket and sleeping quietly on one another. But we weren't even a couple, yet.

 _'_ _Yet!'_ I chastised my brain. _It is never going to happen._

But, seeing Lance smile was plenty to warm me to my core and give me a cause to go.

"Keith," Lance called as I went to reach out for the end call button. "I-I li—"

Lance turned bright red, his eyes grew huge, and he sat up quickly, stuttering to recover himself.

I had only a vague suspicion of what he was about to say, but I feared I was just being hopeful so I didn't think about it much.

"I-I mean, I literally can't wait until you get here," Lance paused before adding, "I really want to save Pidge."

"Right. Me too," I told him. I smiled faintly and pressed the end-call button.

I took off towards my room to get changed into more comfortable clothes, grabbed my knife, and then went directly to an escape pod so I could get to the castle as quickly as I could.

* * *

Notes: I'm thinking this will probably be a 4-5 chapter fanfiction. I'm going to try to upload a chapter per day but no guarantees. Thanks for reading! :) Please review if you have anything to say (Positive or Negative).


	3. Proximity

(Two Vargas later)

Lance-

I paced around nervously by the bay landing. I couldn't wait for Keith to arrive. I was worried one of the other paladins might question what I was doing but I cared too much to see Keith to really think about the others.

Stupidly, I had practiced greeting Keith a million times in my mirror, but now that it was happening for real, I could feel the butterflies threatening to explode out of my stomach.

As soon as I saw the approaching pod, my whole face it up. I stopped my nervous pacing and waited for Keith to appear.

His pod landed, finally. The seconds that it took for the door to open felt like the longest eternity of my life.

The door opened with a _whoosh_ and out stepped Keith.

His mullet looked even stupider. He was wearing his usual short red jacket, grey t-shirt, and black pants. His violet-grey eyes shone in the light. He crossed his arms and stood a few feet away from me.

I had forgotten how much I missed him.

All I wanted to do was to run to him and embrace him.

"Keith! You made it!" I cried with joy.

Keith smiled warmly at me, "Well, I wouldn't want to miss our date with death."

I blanched. "D-d-date?" I hated how much I stuttered.

Keith almost looked bored, though the pink dusting his cheeks made me wonder if he was faking his boredom, "You know, to save Pidge."

"Oh, right," I couldn't help but be a little disappointed.

"Where are the others?" Keith asked, pointedly not looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah… so, about that. I was the only one who knew… I sort of didn't tell anyone. "

"What?!" Keith exclaimed, his gaze locked with mine. "How could— Never mind. I'm here so, let's try your idea anyway. Is the Green Lion in the normal bay area?"

I smiled sheepishly, still wanting desperately to hug Keith, but I, instead, settled for taking his arm and leading him around his old home.

I knew perfectly well that he knew where the Green Lion was and was just asking to make sure that we hadn't moved it from its bay— which we hadn't. But, nonetheless, I still took the opportunity to hold my crush's arm like a gentleman leading a lady around.

I wondered if Keith had any idea that I liked him. He wasn't pulling away, but he was also very stiff. As I would have expected.

With most people, I could be cool headed and could flirt smoothly while looking awesome, but for some reason, Keith and his stupid mullet turned me into a pile of stuttering impulsive actions.

I hated how hard I was blushing as we walked towards the Green Lion's bay.

At one point, I noticed Hunk walking towards us while my arm was still intertwined with Keith's.

"Keith!" Hunk called excitedly until he got a little closer and noticed our close proximity.

"Oh, um," Hunk blushed brightly and ducked his head, "I-I'll see you later."

Then he darted the other way down a hall.

I bit my lip hoping that Keith wouldn't say anything; I didn't want to let go of him.

I risked glancing down to see Keith blushing as well.

 _Is that a good thing? Does he like this? Would he like me? Or, is he just humoring me?_

"What was that about?" Keith asked me.

I widened my eyes, trying not to scream.

"Um," I squeaked out.

Keith smiled; he was still blushing. It was _adorable._

"Uh," I tried again, "I'm not sure. Hunk acts weirdly sometimes."

I noticed Keith smirk.

Thankfully, we had reached the entrance to the Green Lion's bay. We saw the zipline that you take to get to the lion. I blushed profusely thinking of when I had taken Nyma to my lion. I let go of Keith's arm, grabbed one side of the zipline and then offered my hand.

"Together?" I asked hoping that he couldn't hear the tremor in my voice.

Keith wrapped his arm around my waist and used his other arm to grab the other side of the zipline. I grabbed onto his waist and pulled him towards me.

We jumped together and began gliding down. I worried that I was being too straightforward. That Keith was thinking that he wanted me to stop.

But _I_ liked him too much to stop. Only if he said or gave me a sign would I be able to stop, for his sake.

When we reached the Green Lion, Keith let go of me and I felt empty without his warmth.

I really hoped that he would be able to fly Green. I love Pidge with all of my heart but I missed Keith. I wanted to save Pidge and then somehow convince Keith to take Red or something so he could stay with the team.

I just never wanted to leave his side.

* * *

Keith-

"Go talk to Green," Lance encouraged. "If that doesn't work, then try flirting."

"What?" I laughed.

"That's how I talked to Blue and Red," Lance looked pensive for a moment, "And Black really... Anyways, It works well for me."

"How about I try talking?" I told Lance.

"Okay, go ahead," Lance agreed.

I walked up to the Green Lion. I highly doubted this would work, but I wanted to appease Lance.

I was so distracted that I almost ran into the Green Lion's forepaw.

I could not stop thinking about Lance. He had walked with me, arm in arm, to the Green Lion. _What did that mean?_

I wasn't sure if he liked me or if he was just being his normally flamboyant, flirtatious self.

 _Oh, right_. I needed to focus on the Green Lion.

I knew Lance was hoping I would be able to bond, but I didn't really want to.

I wondered if it was possible to have a weak bond to three of the lions.

"Okay," I whispered to the Green Lion. "You and I don't really want to be bonded. I know that. But maybe you could let me in until we can get Pidge back? I really just want to save your paladin."

 _And spend more time with Lance,_ my traitorous brain thought.

Green remained silent.

I waited for a moment trying to think of anything else to say. I knew in my heart that it was futile, though, so I decided to turn away and head back to Lance.

"Nothing?" he asked though he knew the answer.

"Nope," I sighed.

"Keith, I don't want you to go yet."

"I wasn't planning on it. Do you have another idea?"

Lance shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. Come with me."

We walked and glided down the tunnel to the Red Lion. I knew where this was going. I didn't want to take the Red Lion from Lance but I knew he would not listen until we had tried.

What I really feared was that the Red Lion _would_ accept me.

I didn't know what I would do in that case.

I was also slightly disappointed that Lance hadn't opted to hold my arm on the way there, though we did use the zipline together. I hadn't been brave enough to grab his hand for myself, a decision I was regretting by the time we reached the Red Lion.

"Keith," Lance said as we stood in front of the Red Lion, "can you _please_ try to see if he will accept you? You are, by far, the better pilot compared to me."

"Thank you, Lance," I said, "But _you_ are the glue that holds this team together. They wouldn't survive without you."

Lance muttered something under his breath, but I couldn't make it out.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Lance replied, "Now go and try to bond with Red."

"Red," I whispered when I was close enough. Red dully came to life and let me enter. I supposed I was familiar.

I glanced back at Lance who looked simultaneously sad and proud. He gestured for me to go inside.

My breath caught as I entered Red. I remembered how many missions we had gone through together. I walked into the cockpit and took a seat in the chair.

I felt a dull hum beneath my fingers. "Please," I whispered to Red, "I want Lance to keep this job more than I want to rejoin the team. Sure, I miss the Paladins, but I don't want to take this at the expense of Lance."

I waited. I felt the dull telepathic purr of the lion. He understood. Normally, he respected humility and the respect of others, but I think he understood that Lance was better suited for Voltron. Lance was the bond holding them together.

"Thank you," I told the Red Lion as I stood to leave.

I walked up to Lance, "He agrees with me. You are better suited."

"What does that mean?" Lance asked.

"It means, you remain the paladin of the Red Lion until you die. _Then,_ maybe I will take over." I looked intently at him. "Don't die on me, though."

"I don't plan to die until we fight Zarkon." Lance said with a smile.

"So, what's the next plan?" I inquired.

Suddenly I heard a new voice call my name: "Keith!?"

It was Shiro.

* * *

Notes: I plan to make this at least five next one they will be heading to save Pidge.

Sorry if the plot seems a little weird and forced. Honestly, this all came from a dream I had for what could happen in season five. It was so vivid that I thought it had really happened so I decided to start this fanfiction. Only then did I realize how little sense it made. *Shrug*.

Either way, please review if you have any comments and keep checking for more updates. I'm so happy that some people are reading and liking this! :)


	4. Trapped

(Three Vargas later)

Lance-

Well, that had been just about the most awkward three hours of my life.

Shiro had wanted to talk with Keith about his life with the Blades but he had also wanted to talk with me about going behind his back.

So, he had called upon Allura to talk to me about how I shouldn't have been impulsive blah, blah, blah…

I didn't really pay attention to what she was saying because I didn't like to be reprimanded nor did I want Keith to be sent back to his home with the Blades.

Luckily, Shiro also missed Keith and wanted to talk to him so I suspected that Keith would be allowed to stay, for a little while at least.

Then, Hunk had rushed in, glancing between Keith and me with the _most_ annoying glint in his eyes.

Still, he had acted surprised and talked with Keith about all that had been happening.

Then _finally_ , Allura had released me from my talk and the five of us went to the mission room to start planning for Pidge's rescue. Coran was there, too, helping with very strange suggestions.

Keith had said the winning idea. "What if I rode in the Red Lion with Lance and then you guys dropped me off where I can sneak into the Galra ship. With my blood and training with the Blades, I can get through the ship quickly and then set off a minor distraction before getting Pidge."

"Do you think a distraction is a good idea?" Shiro asked.

"If I did it in the control room, then yes, because no one would be thinking about it potentially being a distraction. Plus, it would be faster than sneaking around the guards. Trust me, it is so much less work."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," Allura said.

"Probably the most likely to succeed," Hunk said. "I think we should do it."

"If Keith is here then, we might as well use him," Coran remarked cheerfully.

"Keith," Shiro warned me, "I _cannot_ lose you. So, please, you _must_ make it back safely."

Keith nodded solemnly, Then, he turned to me, "What's your opinion?"

"Me?" I asked. Keith nodded. "Um," I said slowly. I didn't want to lose Keith but having him here was my idea so I couldn't completely protect him. And I couldn't show my desire for his safety very openly. "I think that would probably work."

"Then we are all in agreement," Allura said. "Keith will sneak in, set off a bomb, and then we rescue Pidge."

After that, our meeting had been adjourned and I had spent an hour sitting in my room thinking about my stupidity.

 _Why had I decided to put Keith in danger? Why had I thought that this was a good idea?_

Sure, I had wanted to see him, but he was risking his life to fix my mistake.

I heard a knock at my door and stood to open it. Keith stood before me.

He wasn't wearing his Jacket, only that grey t-shirt. I wondered if he had gone to his old room.

"Keith," I said as I gestured him in.

"Hi, Lance," he said with a weak smile.

"What is it, Keith?"

"I'm bored and tense. And a couple months apart can really change a person, so… Tell me about yourself."

At first, I was shocked, but then I felt my face relax as I went to sit on my bed and Keith followed, sitting beside me.

"Okay," I smiled, "but only if you tell me about yourself in return."

"Deal."

* * *

(Six vargas later)

Pidge-

WHAT THE HECK.

I told them to come back _later._ As in, _quickly._

I was trapped in a stupid prison cell without any food and I was _cranky._

I had already been questioned. _Twice!_

Both times the druids had come, dragged me out of my cell (though, let it be known that I put up _quite_ the fight), and strapped me to a vertical table. There, they had questioned me profusely, but why would I give information up to _them._

They were starving me.

And my _stupid_ teammates were taking their time and smelling the roses.

When I hadn't given the druids the information they desired (I _may_ have insulted them and laughed in their faces), they had electrocuted me.

Still, I had remained silent.

 _Where are you guys?_ I thought, frustrated. I really just wanted to go home. I wanted to eat, to sleep without worrying, to just feel safe.

I knew it hadn't been that long, but I also knew that the Galra were unpredictable and I couldn't count on being kept as a hostage.

Every time the druids returned I feared that they were taking me to my death.

I worried that the paladins had been distracted. Or hurt. Or caught.

Lotor could have come to attack.

The Green Lion could have been taken, and, though I didn't want to admit it, the Green Lion was more important than me.

Gently, I touched the rough skin, on my forearm, from where I had been electrocuted the worst.

 _Please,_ I thought desperately, _I'm trapped here. I have no water nor food. I really_ need _you guys to save me._

* * *

Keith-

My heart was racing as we flew towards the Galra ship.

I was wearing the Red paladin armor once again, and, strangely, it felt like coming home after a long vacation.

I rested my hand on the back of Lance's pilot chair as we flew through in the Red Lion. I wanted to touch his shoulder but I thought that would be awkward and weird.

Unless, of course, I somehow found the courage to tell Lance how I felt, and he felt the same way. But, that was never going to happen.

As we flew, I could almost feel the lion responding to my movements and worries, but that could have just been my own anxieties. I couldn't stop staring at Lance.

I knew I should have been nervous about entering a Galra ship, but I was more nervous about Lance sitting within a few inches of me.

"You ready?" Lance asked suddenly.

I inhaled deeply, trying to answer.

"You know it is okay to say 'no,' right?" he whispered calmly.

"Yes, I know," I replied quietly.

I looked out at the approaching Galra ship. A couple of drones flew around sporadically and waves of purple energy seemed to emit from within the ship.

"Lance?"

"Hm?" he replied.

"I-I—" What was I going to say? That I had strong feelings for him and was worried I wouldn't make it out of this mission? There was no way I was going to be able to say that to him. "I'm ready," I told him, with false determination, instead.

"Keith, I trust you. You _can_ succeed and make it out of there alive. And then the others will save Pidge."

I nodded. "Okay. Yeah, you're right."

We neared the Galra ship. I heard Shiro's call for me to leave like a distant echo.

I turned to leave, ready to get off of the lion to enter the ship, when I felt Lance's hand on my wrist. I turned back to look at him, the rest of my body paralyzed.

"Keith, you aren't allowed to die, okay?" He had genuine concern in his eyes. "I don't care if you think you are expendable. You aren't. So, don't die."

"Okay," I said, nodding. I wanted to say more but my throat constricted. Lance released my hand and I turned away to leave.

"I'll see you soon," I called to Lance. "Go destroy the ship!"

"I won't destroy the whole ship until you and Pidge are safely on board a lion."

I smiled and launched out of the Lion, ready to enter the Galra ship.

* * *

Notes: Hi. I'm twelve hours late because I wanted to add an extra PoV mini-chapter in here. I want to thank Crystalwolfey! That was a wonderful idea to add a chapter Pidge's PoV. Thank you!

If anyone has any ideas for suggestions please leave comments. I would love to hear ideas for what I could do better or differently. :)


	5. Warmth of Fire

Note: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry to any and everyone who was checking for this to be updated. I thought that I had submitted this chapter already! I was trying to finish the rest of the story and went to see if I should split it into two chapters and found that A): I had written _a lot_ more than I had originally thought for these last chapters, and B): that I hadn't submitted this. I finished the rest I just need to edit it so the final chapter(s) should be uploaded later this evening.

* * *

Lance-

Keith had been gone a long time. I was beginning to worry.

Maybe I should have told him.

I chickened out at the last moment when I grabbed his arm, though.

Hopefully, he would just make it out alive and I wouldn't have to worry about a thing. I could just tell him after the mission.

Red grumbled darkly. Small drones had latched onto the outside and were slowing Red down. "Alright, alright," I said standing and leaving the interior of Red to knock off the drones, "I hear you. I'm coming to help."

I obliterated the drones one by one while holding onto Red and trying to avoid the debris of the broken ships Red was destroying.

Suddenly, I heard a loud crash from inside of the Galra ship.

* * *

Keith-

My mind was a fuzzy haze of mist. I didn't know where I was or where I needed to be or how I got to this… wherever.

I felt dazed and empty.

Suddenly, there was… warmth by my side. Surrounding me.

I clung to it. I clung to the warmth like it was the only thing keeping me alive as I froze.

"Keith?"

I heard my name, but I couldn't open my eyes.

I felt lost in the moment; lost in an eternity of warmth.

"Keith!?"

The voice was more frantic, but I still couldn't open my eyes. I was caught in the warmth's soft caress.

Gentle fingers brushed the loose hair out of my eyes. I felt them trace the side of my face.

I turned my head towards the warmth, ready to sleep. It was so comforting.

I felt my mind dull and my inner thoughts quiet.

There was no need to think.

My breath became heavy and labored.

"KEITH!"

…Despair? Panic? Is that what the voice had inside of it?

I wanted to open my eyes, to show that I was okay, but I felt so empty. So tired.

"KEITH! WAKE UP!"

 _Why?_ I saw no point in opening my eyes. I was weary and sleep would… sleep would be good.

It would… be… good…

"Keith…"

The voice sounded _so_ defeated and broken, but there was nothing I could do.

"I am _not,_ letting you die on me, Mullet."

I felt the cool overwhelming press of darkness start within me and spread around.

Then, I felt the touch of fire on my lips.

Calm and gentle, yet desperate and afraid.

The fire warmed me.

I inhaled, forcing air into my lungs.

The fire left my lips.

"Keith. Please. I need you."

With as much strength as was left in my body, I opened my eyes.

Above me, I saw Lance.

His blue armor shone brilliantly.

"Lance," I croaked out.

"Keith, Keith, buddy, I'm here. I'm here," Lance whispered, tears choking his voice.

"Lance," I repeated, trying to make sense of the situation. I was still so tired.

Lance hugged me, gripping my body tightly as a few tears began to escape the corners of his eyes. "I-I thought I had lost you…"

Slowly, gently, I raised my arms until my hands rested on Lance's back.

Lance had buried his face into my chest.

I could only vaguely remember… pain… an explosion… light… and then warmth.

"W-what happened?" I asked softly.

I looked around and noticed that there was no gravity.

"Th-there was an explosion," Lance told me as he raised his head to look at me. "You were hurt. I… I came to find you."

There was a pause of silence. I kept my arms around Lance and he kept his around me. Our bodies were pressed together.

"We have to save Pidge," I whispered quietly.

Lance's grip slackened ever so slightly, but mine held firm.

Lance looked quizzically at me. "Keith? I think the other paladins probably have her. We should get into the Red Lion."

"Lance?" I asked weakly as we started to glide towards the Red Lion with our jet packs.

"Yes?" He looked at me with extreme care in his eyes.

"Y-You saved me."

Lance blushed ever so slightly and looked away. "Well, there was no way I could leave you."

We stopped gliding through space even though we had almost reached Red. Lance paused before glancing at my eyes and adding, "I couldn't leave you because… because I really li-"

I knew what he was about to say, so in a spontaneous moment of impulsive action, I leaned my head up and kissed him, cutting off his confession.

Lance was stiff with shock. For a moment, I was convinced that I had just dreamed of him kissing me as I lay dying in his arms, but then I felt Lance slowly relaxing into the kiss.

We held each other, intertwined, lost in zero gravity. I loved the warmth that I felt from Lance's body and from my internal fire.

Lance ran a hand gently through my hair. I clung to him.

Eventually, we couldn't ignore the sound of the other paladins through the com. They were safe.

And Pidge was anxious to get back to the castle.

"Come on," I said, still not letting go of him.

Both of us reluctantly entered the Red Lion.

"LANCE? KEITH?" we heard Shiro shouting through the coms.

"Yeah," Lance answered. "We're here. Keith is okay. He might need a day in the healing pod but otherwise he will live."

"Good," Hunk said through the coms.

"YO!" Pidge shouted. "I'm ready to get back now! I'm glad that Flirty and his Mullet buddy had a good time together but _let's go!"_

I was fairly embarrassed by Pidge's teasing, yet accurate, description of Lance and I and what we were doing.

"Yeah, yeah," Lance said, "We're coming. Hold your horses."

* * *

Note: Thanks to everyone still reading this story! I know it's not the best but I'm almost done and, in my opinion, the ending is really cute and funny.

Reviews of any kind (preferably not rude/mean ones) are always welcome!


	6. Green Goo

Lance-

We spent the ride back in Red in almost complete silence.

Keith looked _wiped._ I wanted to get him into a healing pod as soon as we got back.

I really was just hoping that when he came out, he didn't apologize and tell me he had been delusional.

He had _kissed_ me.

He had really kissed _me_.

The moment when I had come upon Keith, I had shouted to him, "Keith! KEITH! KEITH WAKE UP!"

I remember my voice ringing in my ears.

I had stared at his broken body in my arms. I remembered the sting of tears as they fell down my face while I forced myself to look at his injuries.

"Keith," I had whispered. "Please don't leave. I need you. I… I love you. You and your stupid mullet. I don't know what I would do without you. Please, just don't leave me…"

I had waited. I don't remember if I could tell if he was breathing or not.

I had been so overcome with despair and longing, that I had placed a gentle kiss on his lips, determined to tell him how I felt.

A moment later, Keith had woken up. It was almost like Sleeping Beauty. The prince wakes the beautiful… prince.

It was too amazing to be real.

Keith had woken, thankfully, and we were able to head back to Red.

And then… right as the question became too much for me and I was ready to confess, Keith had kissed me!

I was still too stunned to say anything.

In a daze, Keith and I left the Red Lion when we arrived back at the castle.

Pidge bounded off to the kitchen, with plans to then sleep, after saying a quick hi and possibly muttering about us being head-over-heels. I didn't comment on that one. The others followed suit fairly quickly.

"Let's get you to a healing pod," I whispered to Keith.

He had wanted to remain strong so he was still standing by himself, but I could see him leaning to the left, dangerously close to falling.

I swooped down and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and my arm around him. I held him and his warmth close to me.

"What do you mean?" Keith said, dazed. "I'm perfectly fine."

"No. You're not. Now, come on."

I half carried him down the halls to the healing pods and set him gently in one. He clung to me, reluctant to let go. All I wanted to do was to hold him and not worry about anything else or anyone else.

My better judgement got ahold of me, though, and I stepped back, allowing the pod to close. Keith was already asleep by the time the seal was shut.

I sat in front of the pod and waited, unmoving, for Keith to emerge. I didn't care if I _could_ go get dinner; I didn't want any. I wanted to watch over Keith until he was safe.

* * *

Pidge-

I charged into the kitchen, drank a gallon of water, and immediately began to gorge myself on green goop.

"Pidge," Allura said with a laugh as she entered with Shiro and Hunk, "don't make yourself sick!"

I didn't even pause to answer.

"Ah, let her eat," Hunk said walking up and holding a bowl out to me to fill. I paused for a breath of air and filled Hunk's bowl. "We did leave her trapped in a Galra prison without food for, what? Twelve hours?"

"Vargas," Allura supplied.

"Whatever," I said through a mouthful of more glop.

With a bit of persuading, I let the others fill bowls and we all sat at the table. I had slowed down in my consumption enough to notice that Keith and Lance were absent. "Where did Keith and Lance go?" I asked somewhat suspiciously.

"Yeah, where are they?" Hunk asked looking at Shiro and Allura.

"I know that Keith was somewhat hurt," Shiro said thoughtfully. "Lance probably took him to the healing pods."

"Oh," I said with a knowing smirk. I glanced at Hunk, my closest companion in figuring out if Keith and Lance were secretly dating or not.

Hunk nodded ever so slightly and mouthed ' _later_.'

Satisfied, I continued eating until I had depleted as much of the castle's goo as I could and I was full.

I filled a fresh bowl and stared at Hunk until he caught my eye. When he finally looked at me, I flicked my head towards the hallway to indicate that I wanted him to follow me out.

"Well," I said as I stood. "I'm gonna head out. Next time you rescue someone you might want to think about timeliness."

Shiro and Allura both nodded solemnly, clearly exhausted, so Hunk and I stood and made our way to the hall. I was still holding the fresh bowl of goo.

"Spill it," I said to Hunk.

"Okay, okay," Hunk said excitedly. "So, I was walking down the hallway, and this was just after Keith arrived but no one knew Keith was coming because Lance had called him without permission. Anyway, I was walking down the hall and I noticed Keith, so I called to him, but the closer I got, I realized that he was walking with Lance. Like _with,_ with Lance. Like their arms were linked together and they were walking side by side."

"You have to be joking," I cried excitedly. "No way could that have happened."

"It did!"

"Ohh, they are _so_ dating," I said as I started a faster pace down the hall. "Come on, we have to get to the pods so that we can mock Lance!"

* * *

Notes: Bah. Fine, I keep lying. I keep saying 'one more chapter' and then changing my answer. I should have two left. I decided to keep them at about the same average length instead of having on 5,000 word chapter. Plus, coming up with chapter titles is fun.

Stay tuned for the end! (:


	7. Intertwined

Lance-

Sometime, a long while later, after my thoughts had dulled into a partial daze, I heard footsteps and sat up.

Pidge and Hunk had entered the room.

"Hey, guys," I called though I knew I didn't possess my usual excitement. "What's up?"

Pidge smiled slyly. "I Just wanted to bring you some dinner," she said innocently.

"Oh?"

"Yep," Hunk said. "That's all. We just wanted to bring you some food since you must be hungry after that mission."

"Thank you, but I'm really okay," I said, taking the bowl anyway. Hunk was really bad at lying. I knew he and Pidge were trying to figure out what I was doing with Keith.

I began to eat slowly, knowing that I did need the food. Neither Pidge nor Hunk moved. They just stood there creepily staring at me.

"Do you need something?"

"Eh, nothing you can provide currently. Though, can I store that offer for later?"

"No," I said with a small chuckle.

"So, are you going to go rest?" Hunk asked me.

"No, I'd like to stay right here." I glanced back at Keith thinking about what I would say to him when he woke up.

Pidge and Hunk smiled mischievously at each other as though they were the Hitachiin brothers plotting how to torment me.

"You just want to stay with Keith, don't you?" Pidge said suggestively.

I looked up at her, knowing what she was meant. "What's wrong with wanting to be there when he comes out of the pod? He was there for me when I was hurt. I want to be there with him."

"That's really kind of you, Lance," Hunk said.

"Now, _that,_ sounds boring," Pidge yawned turning around to head out. "See ya."

"Yeah, buddy," Hunk said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I'm going to head out as well. I hope everything… uhh… works out for you."

"What does that mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing," Hunk squeaked before darting out of the large room.

I was enveloped in silence, waiting for Keith.

For hours I waited. I barely dozed off a couple of times. I wouldn't let myself get food so I only ate if someone brought food for me, which Hunk only did one other time, though I hadn't been exceedingly hungry, then, either.

I was dozing while sitting in front of Keith's pod, my eyes closed and engulfed in my hands, when I heard the _hiss_ of the opening healing pod.

I jumped upwards faster than humanly possible and spun around, my arms outstretched, so I could catch Keith.

He stumbled forward, into my arms, and I held him against me.

He looked much better. All of the cuts and scrapes that had been along his arms and face had disappeared. He looked groggy and dazed.

I held him up until he had gained his own footing. Even then, he opted to continue to cling to me, which made my heart thump like a stampede of rhinos.

"Hey, how are you doing?" I asked him.

He looked at me, his purple eyes staring into mine, and smiled. "Much better. How long was I out?"

"I'm not sure," I said somewhat sheepishly.

"Lance…" Keith said as he looked around and saw the empty bowls of food and most likely my still somewhat dirty combat suit, "Did… did you stay by my side? This whole time?"

"Yes," I muttered nervously. I was so afraid that he was going to have forgotten everything from the mission. I was Afraid that it had all been my delusion and that Keith didn't really like me like that.

Keith leaned up to me. His face was maybe two inches away from mine. "Well, that's stupid. Now _you_ look like you could use some sleep."

Carefully, slowly, Keith began to close the gap between us. I could feel his chest expanding with every breath, against my chest. Keith was hovering as though asking for permission.

I almost rolled my eyes, giddy with excitement that he remembered, and closed the gap. I pressed my lips to his, caressing his head gently as I did.

Keith's ran his fingers through my hair slowly as our lips connected and we held each other.

Keith's body was warm and soft against my own.

I kissed him with as much passion as I possessed. I wanted him to be mine and I wanted to be his.

We broke apart to take a deep breath, laughing as we did.

I smiled in my trademarked lopsided cocky smile, and Keith laughed as he kissed me again and again.

I finally felt complete and together. I finally felt like I had found my other half.

Our intertwined bodies felt perfectly in line.

* * *

(one Varga later)

Keith-

Lance and I sat together, on the couch, in the lounge area. I had rested my head on Lance's lap while we sat talking. Lance played with the shorter and longer locks of my hair. No one else was in the lounge so it was nice and quiet.

"I don't want you to leave yet," Lance said quietly.

" _I_ don't want to leave yet," I replied. "But there is no place for me in Voltron."

"Keith, there will _always_ be a place for you in the castle and in Voltron," Lance said with emphasis. "I don't want you to ever feel left out or forgotten."

Lance bent down to kiss my forehead. " _I_ will never leave you out or forget you."

I smiled at him. I was so glad that he had really liked me enough to kiss me. I was amazed that he could like me at all.

I was so glad that our days of that senseless rivalry were over. I was ready to begin anew in our relationship. I was excited to not have to hide my crush on him anymore.

"Thank you," I said as I leaned into his touch. "I think that I will go back to the Blades in a day or two. I am sure they will be mad at me either way."

"Why would they be mad? You were helping Voltron!"

"Well, I didn't really tell anyone," I muttered quietly.

Lance broke into a laugh. "I guess they'll just have to get used to you disappearing for long periods of time when Voltron needs your help."

"I'm not going to fight your every battle," I told Lance.

"What if I said that I was implying that _I_ was 'Voltron'? Would you come then?"

"You are ridiculous," I told him, specifically looking away so he wouldn't see my blush.

"And I love you, too, Mullet," Lance said affectionately.

I rolled my eyes and sat up just enough to once again kiss my boyfriend.

* * *

Note: Hoped you enjoyed it! There is one bonus chapter for fun after this, but that is the main end to the fanfiction.


	8. 10 bucks

(Bonus chapter)

Pidge-

I was walking down the halls, talking to Hunk when I stumbled upon them.

Hunk and I had just come from dinner and were going to hang out in lounge area. We were having a very thought provoking conversation about whether or not Zarkon and Haggar classified as zombies.

"I mean, they were possessed," Hunk was saying as we walked through the door.

"SHHHHH!" I whispered forcefully, halting in my place and putting a hand out to stop Hunk as well.

"Wh-why-why'd we stop?" Hunk asked.

I looked meaningfully at him and then pointed to the sight on the couch.

Lance was holding Keith's head in his lap. And he was stroking Keith's hair.

They were talking in hushed whispers so I couldn't tell what they were saying.

"Hunk! Do you know what this means?" I whispered excitedly. I didn't look at Hunk; I was too transfixed by the sight of Keith and Lance.

"That they are finally a couple!?" Hunk said excitedly.

"Well, that is obvious," I said as I watched Keith lean up and kiss Lance. "What I meant is that you owe me ten bucks."

"Right," Hunk said, wilting a little. "Our bet."

"Yep. I win."

Lance held Keith's face in his hands as they kissed.

"HEY! YOU TWO!" I shouted.

Keith and Lance instantly broke apart and scrambled away from each other.

"YOU HAVE TWO ROOMS," I continued with a knowing smirk, "USE ONE OF THEM AND LEAVE THE LOUNGE ALONE."

Lance tried to stutter an excuse while Keith just stared at the floor in an attempt to hide his entire face being bright red.

"YOU ARE ADORABLE, THOUGH!" I shouted as the two of them awkwardly standing next to each other, both of them blushing bright red.

I was glad that they had finally realized they liked each other. It had taken them long enough.

* * *

Note: Yay! I finished this fanfiction after only a week. I had kind of thought that it would take me longer to finish.

It was a lot longer than I had originally thought it would be, but I think it turned out pretty good. I used to always wonder how people could write over 10,000 word fanfictions but it wasn't that hard. I had expected this to be like a 2-3 thousand word fanfiction though, to be honest.

If anyone has suggestions for fanfiction ideas, I would be happy to hear them. No guarantees that I will write them, but I would love to hear new thoughts on story ideas.

Thank you so much to all of you who stuck to this fanfiction and read to the end! It means a lot to me to know that people are reading my writing and (hopefully) liking it.

And now, it is time to go change this fanfiction to 'complete.' And start writing my next one! Huzzah!


End file.
